prettyrhythmdearmyfuturefandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Prizmmy☆ Mia Ageha is a perky and lively new main character of the Pretty Rhythm series. Having her eyes set on defeating Aira Harune, she is always trying her best to never give up and starts off by getting into the Pretty Top, the same agency Aira is in. Her attitude toward her dreams impresses the people around her and is shown to have a somewhat talent for Prism Shows. Mia has long, wavy purple hair with a bow on the side of her hair. She aims to be the top in everything she tries to do and will go to many lengths to do it. Voiced by: Rumi Ookubo Reina Miyama is a very sensible girl and often has to stop Mia from charging straight ahead. Reina is also very sensitive and is the most reliable and mature person in her group. She loves to sing and also has the strongest singing skills in Prizmmy☆. Reina also has her eyes set on Aira's younger brother, Itsuki Harune. Voiced by: Natsumi Takamori Karin Shijimi is a girl with a candid personality and makes the people around her cheer up. Though she causes a lot of trouble for others, she is very thoughtful and selfless. She loves to move her body and holds the skill for wonderful dance. From time to time, Karin helps Mia practice her dance so they can all perform a Prism Act together. Voiced by: Minami Tsuda Ayami Ooruri is the youngest member of Prizmmy☆ and is a kind, quiet and shy girl. When push comes to shove, she can be quite courageous. She has a habit of writing notes in her notepad and just like Aira, she has an affinity for fashion. Ayami is also very good at writing lyrics using the notes she takes from her life experience. Voiced by: Ayane Sakura PURETTY Hye In is a girl who is doing a Prism study abroad program in Japan at Pretty Top, and comes from Korea. She has a lively personality, but works very hard and seriously at whatever she does. She's childhood friends with Mia. Hye In's prism jump are, "Golden Spiral" (episode 13) and "Happy Macaroon Spin" (with Jae Eun in episode 17). Voiced by: Kanae Itō Shi Yoon is a very spaced-out and slow-tempo girl, Shi Yoon is one of the girls who came abroad from Korea to study the art of Prism Shows at the Pretty Top agency in the anime, Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future. She is the all-noticing, thoughtful big sister role of her team. Usually, she is very kind and docile, but she is actually extremely scary when angered. Shi Yoon's prism jump are, "Colorful Choco Parade" (with Jae Eun in episode 13) and "King of Jungle" (episode 17). Voiced by: Kaori Kane Chae Kyung is a study-abroad student from Korea that has come to Japan and Pretty Top to learn the art of Prism Shows in the anime, Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future. Chae Kyung is a refreshing girl who comes from a house with lots of money. She's good at finding diamonds in the rough, but has a problem with thinking she can solve everything with money. She's the kind of girl who thinks she's a celebrity, and pushes her way through. Chae Kyung's prism jump are, "Pop Candy Rocket" (with So Min in episode 13). Voiced by: Satomi Akesaka Jae Eun is the youngest girl in the study abroad team, Jae Eun is one of the girls who came abroad from Korea to study the art of Prism Shows at the Pretty Top agency in the anime, Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future. Jaeun is a natural airhead, and is more than a bit clumsy. A sweet and honest girl. Jae Eun's prism jump are, "Colorful Choco Parade" (with Shi Yoon in episode 13) and "Happy Macaroon Spin" (with Haein in episode 17). Voiced by: Madoka Yonezawa So Min seems like a very kind and gentle person, but in fact, she cannot forgive things that are wrong, and will never let anything she thinks is right get messed up. She has a good head on her shoulders. She is a study-abroad student from Korea. So Min's prism jump are, "Pop Candy Rocket" (with Chae Kyung in episode 13), and "Pink Dolphin Venus" (episode 18). Voiced by: Mari Miyake Category:Characters Category:Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future